End Game
by Ngie
Summary: A bout, Jane arrête de jouer... (attention: femslash/ violence/ angst/ sexual explicit content)
1. Day 1

Le souffle lourd. Et cette impression que sa poitrine serrait chaque seconde. Jane n'aimait pas toutes ces choses qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle passait le seuil du siège de la Police de Boston.

Quand était-ce arriver ? Difficile à dire. A un moment, après ces heures trop longues passées à résoudre des affaires impensables, sordides. Personnelles, violentes à un point qu'elle avait souvent garder pour elle.

Avec elle à ses côtés. Maura.

Maura en pleur, en colère. Sourire aux lèvres. Absorbée dans ses pensées ou avec cette intensité illégale dans son regard. Il y avait eu ses manies, ses mains, ses gestes, son élégance et ses silences qui avaient voulu dire tout et son contraire. Et sa voix...

Tout ça, Jane avait le sentiment qu'elle en avait rempli ses chairs, les avait infestées avec un naturel qu'elle aurait envoyé en l'air si elle avait su. Aujourd'hui, un mot transcendait son corps. Un geste réduisait son souffle au néant.

Elle devait être à bout. A deux foutu doigt de tomber, crouler même. A ses pieds. Et chaque matin était la même histoire.

* * *

><p>"Derek si tu lances cette opération tu détruis 3 mois de foutu travail !"<p>

L'officier de la brigades des stupéfiants regarda sa collègue de la police criminelle. Oh non, elle n'allait pas empêcher ce coup de filet légendaire et la gloire qui allait avec.

"Tu ne devrais même pas être là Jane, je ne sais pas comment tu as eu ces informations mais reste en dehors de ça !

-3 filles sont mortes ..."

Jane inhala les paupières closes, ravalant son orgueil alors qu'une fracture multiple de la mâchoire lui semblait l'issue la plus raisonnable à ce genre de dialogue.

"Donne-moi encore un peu de temps et je serai en mesure d'inculper cette enflure de proxénétisme et d'homicide volontaire. Je te promets que tes gars seront les premiers à défoncer cette porte le jour de la perquisition. Si c'est une médaille que tu veux tu l'auras crois moi... mais si tu rentres là dedans maintenant... on aura rien."

Les deux regards bruns s'affrontèrent, l'un plein de ténèbres et l'autre plein de feu. Un mauvais sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'agent Derek.

"Ecoute, au lieu de venir pleurer le jour de mon opération, met un coup de pied au cul de ton équipe ! On attrape pas toujours les méchants assis à un bureau à bouffer des donuts, il faut aussi savoir courir après eux. Et si tu es à la traine Rizzoli, ça te regarde"

A ces mots, l'agent regarda sa montre. Il sortit son talkie Walkie vérifia la chaîne :

"M moins 3 minutes, tout le monde en place"

Sans un regard pour la brune, il vérifia que tout se passait comme prévu. 3 unités, 2 issues, 3 tireurs d'élites.

_Une formalité..._

Jane assista à la scène, hors d'elle.

Connard de stup à la con !

Le ventre en vrac, la mâchoire serrée, elle regarda le théâtre se mettre en place. Est-ce qu'elle devait arrêter ça ?

Encore une fois elle se demanda. Est-ce qu'elle devait arrêter de travailler avec ses tripes ? Est-ce que la colère, la rage et cette foutue conscience valaient vraiment le coup ?

"Gooooo !"

Les unités 1 et 2 donnèrent l'assaut, la porte du bâtiment ouverte à coup d'explosifs. Au bruit de l'explosion succéda le bruit des tirs, résonnant dans la lumière pâle, où la fumée s'étalait comme un voile.

L'oeil alerte de la brune se leva vers la fenêtre ouverte : un homme se présenta, trainant avec lui une jeune femme.

L'esprit de Jane s'évapora.

Un couteau à la main, il égorgea le corps qui tenta d'abord de se débattre et s'affala.

"HIJOS DE PUTAS, no pueden matar los Leones"

Un rire surpassa le chaos.

_Katia..._

Les flashs de la jeune filles terrifiées, le regard plein de vide, ses mains nerveuses lors de leurs entretiens surgirent de la mémoire de Jane.

"_Katia, tu peux changer les choses, Rio n'est pas invincible"_

Jane ferma les yeux. Des questions en pagailles dans sa tête, mélangées à la peur dans son sang.

"Merde, merde, merde, merde !"

La main sur son beretta elle dégaina, s'avançant à couvert vers le véritable merdier qui explosait à quelques mètres. Les tirs des kalashnikov, retentissaient en continue, les cris suivis de silence ne laissaient pas de doute sur ce qu'il se passait. Katia était peut être à l'intérieur, et par un foutu miracle Jane devait espérer arriver là haut à temps.

Elle inspira, expira, inspira encore. Elle sourit avant de se jeter dans cet enfer.

_Même les animaux ont peur de mourir..._

La suite, fût comme toutes les autres. Reconnaissables à toutes les opérations armées qui confirmaient l'échec de leur mission, de leurs idées. Quand la justice croule devant la mort.

Le foutu bruit des détonations, les yeux embués par la violence. Les uniformes noirs, fondu dans l'obscurité. Jane courut au devant des balles, sans attendre les cris et les ordres lui commandant de déguerpir. Les premiers corps apparurent, dans cette immobilité qui ne racontait plus la haine. Et qui finalement, montrait son vraie visage. Un homme à terre ensuite, un des leurs.

Jane perçut les cris de douleurs, et leva son arme sur l'assaillant. Une pression sur la gâchette, puis immédiatement une douleur à l'épaule : l'effleurement d'une balle. Encore dans la cage d'escalier, elle se tourna, tira. Courut encore. Encore et encore. Tira une fois, puis deux. Par dessus des silhouettes vagues, parfois face à face. Sourde, inconsciente. Déterminée. Elle voulait un miracle oui ou non ?

Dans l'appartement le gang des lions résistait jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Et une de ses signatures : les cocktails Molotov, jetés sur les forces de l'ordre regroupées à son seuil.

"Arrière, Arrière"

Le groupe recula à couvert. Jane erratiques s'adossa au mur. La fumée bientôt irrespirable.

Aux voix, seuls trois hommes restaient à l'intérieur.

"On donne l'assaut final les gars"

L'agent Derek savait qu'il ne restait pas beaucoup de temps. Et le carnage entra dans la pièce. Jane suivit, tira, abattit l'un d'entre eux.

"Putain Rizzoli qu'est-ce que tu fais là

-Va te faire voir Derek"

Une pluie de balles atteint un des miroirs, Jane eut seulement le temps de tourner le visage avant de ressentir les éclats percer sa peau.

Une porte.

Sûre de pouvoir encore marcher, elle ouvrit, son bras armé et son regard froid. Aucun ennemi et l'air encore un peu respirable.

La nausée lui vint quand elle regarda au sol.

Six corps sans vie baignaient dans le sang.

"Non non non non ! cria-t-elle avant de jeter vers l'un d'entre eux.

Le corps de Katia était encore chaud, son regard tétanisé presque tremblant encore de peur.

Les larmes s'écoulèrent le long des joues de Jane, la douleur plus perçante que l'horreur autour d'elle.

"Je suis désolée..."

Des mains agrippèrent sa peau à lui faire mal. Jane paralysée entendit seulement :

"Il faut partir, vite !'

Avant de comprendre elle se sentit relevée de force. Une fois à l'extérieur, l'air frais eu l'effet d'une gifle, comme les sirènes qui envahissaient chaque once d'espace.

Jane dans l'agitation fronça le regard.

Du personnel médical qui l'entourait, aucun n'était préparé... elle se détacha de ses emprises anonymes. Marcha sans même sentir ses membres.

Et puis...

Derek. Son visage parmi la foule crispa Jane. Elle s'avança...

"Jane..."

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

Une fracture multiple de la mâchoire. Les premières résolutions sont également souvent les bonnes.

* * *

><p>23h30<p>

3 heures passées en observations. 5 en interrogatoire. Et deux à écrire le rapport qui devait clore l'affaire Rio DelaFuente alias El leone.

17 morts en tout.

4 abattus par Jane. Réprimandée pour son "excès de zèle", félicitée pour avoir sauvé 3 officiers d'intervention. L'agent Derek passerait au tribunal fédéral.

Et Katia (et les autres) ne reviendrait pas.

Jane devait en avoir fini le plus rapidement possible, avant que ses "jours de repos" forcés ne l'obligent à porter cette foutue paperasse comme un fardeau sur sa conscience.

L'adrénaline encore dans les veines elle se leva de son bureau, descendit jusqu'à la morgue. Quand elle alluma, elle soupira avant d'aller s'asseoir et fixa cette blancheur. Blanche à faire mal aux yeux.

Partout.

Tellement claire.

Du genre à faire oublier que les enfers sur Terre existent. La mort arrivait ici presque pure. Calme.

Jane se sentait brûler de l'intérieur.

"Jane..."

A son nom, la brune regarda à l'entrée. Elle sourit d'amertume.

Il ne manquait plus qu'un ange pas vrai ?

Le détective en désordre se crispa.

"Maura" prévint-elle quand le médecin s'approcha.

Maura Isle s'arrêta net, ses yeux verts décomposés par l'inquiétude en tendresse déchirante. Vraiment, Jane aurait pu se perdre mille fois à l'intérieur. Happée comme dans un foutu gouffre.

"Je t'ai attendu à ton appartement..."

Cette voix douce... Et ce sourire presque absent qui suffisait à transformer n'importe quel moment en oeuvre d'art.

Jane sentit sa poitrine serrer sans combattre. Pas plus qu'elle ne décida à lutter contre le silence.

Quand Maura approcha encore, son regard sombre la fixa, acéré.

"Pourquoi Jane ?"

Jane encore assise, réfléchit. Qui aurait cru qu'une question si simple pouvait être si compliquée ? Mais la brune n'eut pas besoin de chercher bien longtemps. Elle n'eut qu'à caresser la blonde du regard pour sentir ses entrailles se tendre.

"Tu ne devrais pas être près de moi en ce moment

-Parce que tu as vécu un drame insensé et que tu as failli ne jamais revenir?"

La colère. Elle était là.

Jane rit, de bon coeur. Se leva et approcha l'autre jeune femme.

"Parce que tu es encore belle à faire mal, Maura... "

La blonde resta droite, mais elle sentit son coeur s'arrêter. Jane fit un pas de plus.

"Et qu'un jour, ça me tuera je crois"

La gifle arriva sans prévenir. Sur sa joue déjà blessée.

"Ne me dis pas ça alors que tu te jettes sous les rafales de balles"

La brune caressa son visage endolorie, puis elle effleura de celui la blonde.

"Pars Maura".

Avec ses mots elle fit un pas en arrière et se détourna.

"Je t'ai attendue en bas de chez toi pendant des heures et maintenant tu voudrais que je m'en aille ?"

Les sanglots tremblaient dans l'amertume. Ou la supplique, difficile à dire.

Jane se retourna.

"Arrête..tu sais que je n'aime pas te faire pleurer... je n'aime pas ça...

-Alors serre-moi dans tes bras"

La brune hésita.

"Ensuite je partirai"

La compréhension lourde passa entre les deux meilleures amies. Maura lâcha son sac et s'élança dans l'étreinte, ses larmes encore plus nombreuses.

"Jane Rizzoli, tu es la personne la plus rageante à aimer"

Jane serra fort et sourit.

"Sûrement"

Maura colla ensuite leur front.

"Maur..."

Leurs souffles se touchèrent.

"Tu aurais dû partir"

Sans hésiter cette fois, Jane appuya ses lèvres contre celles de Maura. Fort. Si fort que la blonde gémit. Des mains se posèrent possessives sur son corps, sur ses fesses au travers de son tailleur.

"Tu ne sais pas combien de fois dans une journée, je rêve de faire ça..."

"Remonter ta jupe" les gestes imitèrent les mots.

"Te plaquer contre un bureau"

Cette fois ci Jane murmura à l'oreille de la blonde, penchée à son propre plan de travail.

"Et te prendre Maura"

Des doigts s'infiltrèrent dans son shorty. Avant bientôt de le descendre jusqu'à ses chevilles.

"Jane..."

Cette dernière admira la vue.

"Tu es splendide" murmura-t-elle encore. "Putain..."

Ses mains écartèrent les fesses de la blonde, dans un gémissement d'agonie.

Jane colla ses hanches contre le postérieur galbé. Et ses doigt s'enfoncèrent entre les reins de cette créature certainement déchue du ciel. Un jour de grand vent, par inadvertance.

Aucune chance pour que les cieux laissent échapper sciemment un miracle pareil.

Maura se cambra. Les lèvres de Jane parcoururent sa nuque. Ses doigts rivés sur ses hanches pendant qu'elle la prenait toute entière. La blonde ferma les yeux, la sensation entre ses cuisses presque violente à faire mal. Elle soupira de plaisir.

"Je veux voir tes seins, Maur, montre moi"

Ses mains crispées sur le bureau défirent maladroitement les boutons de son chemisier. Aidé par Jane qui tira sur son sous vêtement pour dégager les deux globes bien fermes.

"Tourne toi"

La blonde écarlate obéit, se sentit acculé vers le bureau où elle finit par s'assoir. Jane aurait pu brûler l'Antarctique rien qu'avec ses yeux.

Maura mordit sa lèvre lorsque ses mains jouèrent avec ses seins. Et que des lèvres se jetèrent sur ses tétons durs et tendus. Les cuisses ouvertes, les sensations étaient envahissantes.

Jane rajouta un doigt.

"Tu dois me sentir encore mieux dans ta chatte..."

Ces mots consumèrent Maura.

"Bien au fond... tu aimes ça ?

-Oui Jane...

-Je savais que tu serais une putain de bombe sexuelle..."

Les yeux verts fixes dans les siens, Jane pensa mourir plus qu'en se jetant aux feux.

"Tu es trempée, est-ce que tu vas jouir ? Est-ce que tu vas jouir pour moi?

-Oui, fort"

Jane serra la mâchoire, sentant ses doigts de plus en plus serrés. Elle regarda le corps éperdu, offert. La perfection transformée en lame. Chauffée à blanc. Capable de réduire l'âme en cendre.

"Je vais...oh plus fort Jane !"

Jane sourit. Elle était esclave. Bien sûr, depuis une éternité déjà.

"Jouis pour moi Maur"

Et en quelques secondes la jouissance arriva, plus impitoyable que jamais. Maura se crispa, cria. Serrant Jane contre elle.

Elle pensa ne plus jamais reprendre son souffle. Mais si, elle respira enfin. Ivre.

Jane cueillit doucement ses lèvres. Elle sentit à peine lorsque cette dernière la rhabilla.

Quand elle reprit conscience elle vit la brune, les yeux humides, vulnérables. Pourtant si intenses.

"Tu aurais du partir Maur, ce soir je n'avais plus rien à perdre"

Avec ses mots, la brune sourit fébrilement, et s'éloigna vers la sortie.

Maura immobile la regarda partir. Elle ne sentit qu'à peine ses propres larmes s'écouler sur ses joues.

"Jane..."


	2. Day 2

Avertissement : le contenu sexuel de ce chapitre n'est pas moins graphique que le premier. Soyez donc majeurs (détail important), et préparés psychologiquement.

Bonne lecture.

Le lendemain.

Au réveil, Jane était restée au lit des heures, repliée sur elle même. A penser. Ou à éviter de penser.

Le protocole était ridicule. Priver des agents de police du terrain n'était pas une bonne façon de tirer les leçons d'un fiasco. C'était les enfermer dans un silence d'où rien de mieux ne pouvait surgir.

Et ce repos ?... Rien de tel pour accuser une défaillance en sourdine. Pas celle du corps, mais celle de l'esprit. Les situations de merde n'avaient qu'à pas se produire ! Là, mesurer l'équilibre émotionnel des gens aurait pu avoir un sens. Mais ils traitaient chaque jour avec le pire visage de Boston. Quel genre de repos change ça ?

Bref, Jane était déjà passé par là, et en était sortie avec la médaille du mérite. Elle espérait qu'ils n'auraient pas encore la mauvaise idée d'une autre décoration inutile.

Son téléphone vibra sur la table de nuit. Elle regarda l'écran, soupira par anticipation :

"Bonjour Ma"

* * *

><p>Des "Janie, lève tes fesses de ce lit où j'arrive" plus tard, Jane était effectivement debout, Joe Friday hésitant à son approche.<p>

"Hey viens par là" invita Jane.

Son compagnon obéit, précautionneux quand ils se lova contre elle.

"Je sais j'ai l'air d'être passée sous un camion"

Au regard sceptique de l'animal elle précisa :

"Plusieurs fois... mais ne t'inquiète pas Sexy Rizzoli sera bientôt de retour"

Le chien appuya sa tête contre elle.

"Ca va aller Joe"

La journée passa rivée sur les chaînes de sports. A engloutir des paquets de pop corn et de la bière. Presque des vraies vacances, si sous la douche Jane n'avait pas pu compter la moindre égratignure. Le face à face avec le miroir n'avait pas été plus glorieux. Des points de sutures à l'arcade, à l'épaule, et cet hématome sur le flanc droit qu'elle ne se souvenait même pas avoir eu.

Elle avait vécu pire. Sur les sillons de son corps, sur les arc de ses courbes, on pouvait lire l'histoire inscrite sur sa peau mâte.

A 21h après sans doute un peu trop de bière, et une journée ou Jane s'était retrouvé submergée par les appels, les coups retentirent.

Qui avait osé ?

Qui avait osé venir jusque là et frapper à sa porte ?

Jane se leva, regarda par le judas. Et ouvrit.

Maura.

Evidemment.

Elle laissa entrer la blonde.

"Ton téléphone a sonné occupé toute la journée

-Effectivement, j'ai dû parler à la moitié de Boston...tu savais que j'ai un petit cousin de 7 ans et demi qui voudrait être moi quand il sera grand ?" demanda-t-elle avec ironie.

Maura hocha négativement la tête.

"Avant aujourd'hui moi non plus"

La compassion brisa le regard vert, Maura sachant la difficulté de Jane a géré la médiatisation de ses actes. Son sourire d'indulgence allégea l'atmosphère. Jane sourit aussi. Eblouie au bout d'une seconde. Déjà presque enivrée par le parfum qui venait d'emplir l'air.

Maura, sortie d'une couverture de Vogue, lui fit regarder ses habits. Un débardeur, et un pantalon de survêtement. Ses cheveux attachées en une simple queue de cheval.

_Sexy Rizzoli hein ?_ pensa-t-elle.

"Comment est-ce que tu vas Jane ?

-Bien, ne pas avoir les organes internes perforés est vraiment une leçon que je vais noter quelque part..."

Maura rit un peu.

"Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Il doit me rester de cette substance toxique à la cerise qui n'aurait jamais du recevoir l'appellation "bière"... et que tu arrives à boire sans mourir."

Un autre rire.

"D'accord"

Jane alla derrière le comptoir et revint avec les boissons. Assises, Maura regarda Jane cueillir une gorgée glacée. Et soupirer d'aise, si calme.

"Est-ce que tu comptes faire comme si il ne s'était rien passé hier soir?"

La brune sourit. Elle pouvait s'y attendre.

"Non Maura, pas de déni post-traumatique.

-De là où je me trouve, Jane, rien ne laisserait penser que je me suis faite prendre dans mon bureau par ma meilleure amie ..."

Cette fois, c'est Jane qui éclata de rire, sans manquer l'effet redoutables des mots entre ses cuisses.

"Si tu attends que je m'excuse Maura, tu es venue pour rien. Et je n'utiliserai pas la bavure des Stups comme prétexte aux paroles que j'ai dites... ni...au reste d'ailleurs.

-Tu parles de mes orgasmes ?

-Oui Mau-ra"

La brune regarda amusée la malice impitoyable qui émanait de Maura Isle. Médecin légiste au QI aussi brillant que sa beauté impensable. Comment aurait-elle pu résister ? Et comment allait-elle s'en sortir ?

La blonde sentit le trouble et réfréna son audace. Plus que tout elle voulait comprendre.

"Depuis quand est-ce que tu n'as plus rien à perdre ?" demanda-t-elle sérieusement, la terreur camouflée au fond d'elle.

Jane la vit pourtant, la peur.

"Et notre amitié ?"

Elle sourit.

"Une agonie contre une autre hein ? Je n'appelle ça ni perdre ni sauver quoique se soit"

L'incompréhension se dessina sur le visage angélique. Jane sentit comme à chaque fois, son coeur se fendre.

"Ce que je ressens finira par avoir ma peau de toute façon. Après ce que j'ai vécu hier soir... ce n'est pas grave. Quand je sentirai ce truc dans ma poitrine et que j'aurais l'impression de perdre la tête... au moins je saurais pourquoi..."

Un moment lourd passa.

"Pourquoi Jane ?"

La brune but une gorgée de bière, le sourire aux lèvres.

"Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

-Dis-moi..."

Lentement le détective posa la bouteille sur la table et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

"Parce que tu es irrésistible Maura Isle et que lorsque je t'ai prise en t'entendant gémir mon nom... Je me suis sentie Dieu."

Maura ferma ses paupières, soupira en sentant la morsure de désir. Impitoyable. Posant sa boisson elle se leva entrainant Jane avec elle. Une fois debout une main derrière sa nuque, elle l'attira lentement, sans trembler, vers ses lèvres.

Sa langue alla chercher celle de Jane, dans une danse qui ne laissait aucun doute sur l'envie. La soif. Et d'autres choses qui firent monter les larmes dans les yeux de la blonde.

Maura passa les mains dans le dos de sa meilleure amie. Sur ce corps aussi beau que Jane Rizzoli était irréductible. Péniblement irréductible.

Elle caressa ses seins au travers du tissus et pinça doucement les tétons qu'elle sentit durcir.

"Maura..." gémit Jane d'une voix rauque.

La blonde lui mordit délicatement la lèvre inférieure, ses caresses glissant jusqu'à ses fesses qu'elle toucha sans le moindre scrupule.

"Jane... tu n'imagines pas l'effet que tu me fais"

Le souffle de la brune devint court.

"Tu mouilles ? demanda-t-elle

-Au point d'avoir mal Jane"

A ces mots, sa mâchoire se serra. Et elle sentit l'explosion couler entre ses cuisses. Maura prit le bas de son débardeur et le tira vers le haut, exposant sa peau nue à la lumière. Traçant doucement le bout des doigts le contour de ses blessures elle croisa une seconde le regard sombre.

Un éclair dans le désir, déchira le feu. Et dévoila un abime déchainé aux couleurs de l'émeraude. La fragilité, la tendresse, insondables. Puis le regard de Maura glissa jusque sur la poitrine découverte et se couvrit encore une fois de flammes. Une collision que la blonde sentit jusque dans son ventre, qui lui coupa le souffle. Lui donna envie de sourire autant que d'éclater en larmes.

C'est la sensation dans ses paumes qui régla le dilemme. Et cette image de ses doigts sur Jane, là où son imagination s'était trop souvent perdus. Sa bouche alla cueillir les pointes dures.

Jane gémit encore, ses doigts mêlés à la chevelure d'or et de miel, serrèrent.

"Regarde moi..."

Et les yeux verts se portèrent vers les siens.

"Putain..."

Basculant sa tête en arrière, Jane sentit son pantalon glisser, emmenant avec lui, son sous-vêtement trempée depuis le premier sourire de Maura.

Elle regarda vers le bas et vit la jeune femme se mettre à genoux.

"Tu es folle...

-Viens dans ma bouche"

Jane fit un pas, vers les lèvres qui se collèrent sur son sexe. Les yeux ouverts malgré son coeur suspendu, elle observa la langue ouvrir sa fente. Et ce regard fixe, qui n'en était qu'à sa énième conquête. La dernière sans doute, après avoir brûler tous ses havres. Ses nuits, ses jours.

"Tu aimes ça hein ?" demanda-t-elle.

-Mmmmmm gémirent lèvres luisantes

-Tu ne sais...oh..pas combien...de fois je me suis faite jouir en imaginant ça."

Jane succombait aux sensations électriques. Incisives.

"Maura... je ne vais pas durer...ah.."

La jeune femme plaça ses mains sur les fesses de Jane, sentant sa chevelure tirée encore plus fort.

"Suce-moi" entendit-elle gémir, d'une voix écorchée comme un dernier souffle.

Elle regarda Jane, éperdue, et captura le clitoris entre ses lèvres, pour le sucer, lentement d'abord, profondément. En appel immuable.

Jane aurait pu imaginer la sève, l'essence de son être s'extirper de chaque foutu cellule. De chaque foutu espace, de chaque silence, de chaque pensée. De chaque passé. De chaque épreuve. Prête à surgir hors d'elle.

Une seconde.

Deux.

Trois.

Elle explosa.

"Avale-moi Maur..."supplia-t-elle.

Et la blonde sourit, bien décidée à ne pas laisser échapper une goutte de ce qu'elle était venu prendre.

Jane inspira, à bout de souffle. Vide. Libre. Et pourtant, conquise jusqu'au bout d'elle même. Avait-elle donné encore plus ? Etait-ce finalement possible ?

Maura se releva et vint cueillir doucement ses lèvres.

"Ne vient plus jamais me parler de tout perdre... en partant avant d'avoir terminer ce que tu as commencé" murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

"Ce que tu as fais hier soir n'était pas juste" termina-telle en déboutonnant elle-même son chemisier.

* * *

><p>Des heures plus tard, épuisée, Jane fixait le plafond de sa chambre. Un bras derrière son oreiller et l'autre autour du corps de Maura assoupie contre elle.<p>

Au bout d'elle même, elle avait voulu tout livrer au feu. Pour la première fois depuis cette décision, elle se demandait :

Si finalement elle survivait. Si elle devait survivre. Qu'arriverait-il ensuite ?


	3. Day 3

Les premiers instants du jour suivant, Jane les découvrit confuse, prête à croire que tout n'avait été qu'un rêve. La vérité lui vint comme une vague, à la vue encore nébuleuse de Maura, à l'extérieur de la chambre, au téléphone. Sa voix dans des octaves qui lui fit de nouveaux clore les paupières.

"Je veux une équipe sur les lieux, prenez les photos du périmètre et attendez moi pour les premières observations du corps. L'équipe médicale sur place peut déjà constater le décès. Je serai là dans moins d'une heure"

Oui, cette voix vibrait dans son épine dorsale... comme ces traits, dans son esprit, sur ce visage qu'elle pouvait à peine voir, mais qu'elle pouvait aisément deviner. L'assurance du regard, l'intransigeance des mots, et cette grâce impossible qui courait dans le corps de Maura comme son sang. Et cette douceur qui n'aurait jamais dû venir s'ajouter à cette perfection déjà trop dangereuse.

La blonde dans ses habits de la veille sortait de la douche, soucieuse quelques instants, avant de se tourner vers elle. Son regard soudainement trouble. Presque encore plus intense.

Après une respiration tendue, cette dernière s'approcha. Hésitante sembla-t-il et Jane crut se sentir happée par un gouffre.

L'angoisse lui agrippa l'âme à chaque pas fait en sa direction. Les lèvres de Maura indécises qu'elle aurait voulu transformer en sourire à main nue.

Elle déglutit.

Maura vint s'asseoir près d'elle.

"Je vais devoir y aller" lui dit-elle avec un semblant de sourire, qui, même dérisoire, soulagea Jane.

Cette dernière acquiesça en essayant de reprendre consistance.

Une main effleura son visage, et Maura parût débattre en elle même.

"Jane il faut... il faut qu'on parle. Est-ce que tu pourrais venir dîner à la maison ce soir ?"

Entre résolution et tristesse, l'équilibre dans la voix du médecin était ténu. Sa beauté si vulnérable.

Jane encore une fois acquiesça, et prit l'autre main dans la sienne. Quand les doigts se mêlèrent aux siens et serrèrent elle voulut leur faire promettre de ne jamais lâcher prise.

"Tu es magnifique" murmura Maura.

La brune encore nue sous les draps, sa chevelures d'ébène étalée l'oreiller, esquissa un sourire.

Le téléphone de Maura vibra bruyamment. Un message.

"Je vais y aller" annonça-t-elle avec réluctance.

La blonde se pencha et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, puis dans un soupir se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

"Maur ?" appela Jane, rattrapée par la crainte.

Cette dernière se retourna. Une seconde de silence tendit l'air.

"Passe le bonjour aux autres"

Maura sourit, et sortit.

* * *

><p>Cette journée aurait pu porter un nom : l'enfer.<p>

L'enfer de l'attente et de l'incertitude.

Deux sensations facilement claustrophobes. Jane ne se sentit pas seulement enfermée entre les quatre murs de son appartement, mais même en dehors, en pleine rue, à courir avec Joe en espérant se vider la tête. Même là, son esprit à l'étroit se sentait comme dans un foutu bocal.

Qu'avait-elle à lui dire hein ? Si elle était honnête Jane pouvait admettre que les possibilités étaient nombreuses.

"Jane je crois que notre amitié est désormais impossible" : la pire.

"Jane, laissons ces derniers jours de côté, et reprenons les choses comme elles étaient avant " : la plus acceptable.

Entre ces deux extrêmes, elle pouvait s'attendre aux reproches de s'être tu, d'avoir rompu le silence en la plaquant sur son bureau pour la faire jouir...

Oui, les possibilités étaient nombreuses, trop. Et rien dans le regard tourmenté de Maura ce matin là, ne donnait à Jane de quoi apaiser ses craintes.

Lentement, mais sûrement, les heures passèrent. A la fois interminables et troubles.

Un message ralluma Jane et son esprit.

"Je viens de finir mes derniers rapports, je rentre"

Jane se prépara, avec une nervosité qu'elle trouva presque humiliante.

_Bon sang Rizzoli, tu n'es pas un adolescent en plein crise hormonale !_

Elle opta pour quelque chose de simple, et sécurisant. Un jean, un chemisier noir, ensemble à la fois flatteur et confortable. Ses cheveux lâchés en boucles parfaites, ses yeux à peine relevé d'un trait noir. Du parfum, elle se décida à partir.

Sa nervosité ne fut pas estompée par le trajet, à en croire le rythme cardiaque que Jane pouvait presque entendre et ses mains moites qu'elle approcha de la poignée.

"Entre..." entendit-elle

Elle força un sourire naturel sur visage et ouvrit.

A la vue de Maura derrière le comptoir, elle força encore pour avoir l'air calme.

Magnifique. Même à plusieurs mètre, Maura Isle brillait presque.

"Bonsoir Jane"

La brune fut surprise une seconde, ce genre de politesse était devenues rares entre elles. Par oubli le plus souvent. Ou par habitude.

"Bonsoir.."

Une mains dans sa poche, un bouquet de fleur dans une autre, Jane s'avança jusqu'au comptoir et l'offrit à Maura. Les yeux fuyants. .

" Orchidea phalaenopsis attesta doucement la blonde, ...fleur de la perfection..."

La brune releva le regard pour rencontrer le sien.

"Il parait oui"

Maura sourit et s'occupa de chercher un vase. Quand elle disposa les fleurs délicates, elle admira leurs couleurs subtiles et élégantes.

"Elles sont splendides Jane, merci"

La brune se sentit presque rougir.

"De rien

-Est-ce que tu veux un verre de vin ? Il me reste à terminer la salade..."

Jane fut surprise encore. Du vin ? Et cette tension dans l'air... Les choses étaient différentes. Oui, indéniablement.

"Il y a aussi de la bière... rassura la blonde.

-Non, du vin, ça fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas pris ce genre risque" offrit-elle.

Au souvenir de sa dernière tentative, elles éclatèrent de rire. Une très très mauvaise surprise à l'époque.

Gracieusement, la blonde lui servit un verre du liquide carmin qui ce soir parut étonnamment romantique à Jane.

Silencieuse elle regarda Maura découper le reste des crudités, focalisée sur la concentration visible sur son visage.

Tout à coup, ce visage se leva vers elle.

Maura sembla vouloir lui dire quelque chose, mais ne rompit pas le silence. Pendant de longues secondes jusqu'à ce que Jane puisse jurer voir les yeux émeraudes devenir humides.

"Maur..." commença-t-elle avançant une main vers celle du médecin.

Mais cette dernière l'interrompit d'un geste et inspira profondément pour se calmer.

"Jane... est-ce que..."

Maura Isle. Belle à faire pâlir toutes les foutues étoiles du foutu ciel. Unique à un point aveuglant et incroyablement cruel. Parce qu'il rendait le reste du monde trop immense. Et vide. Insuffisant pour l'éternité.

"Est-ce que tu sais à quel point... je t'aime ?"

Jane arrêta de penser, absorbée par cette seconde. Les lèvres ouvertes pour parler, mais arides de tous les mots.

Maura était submergée. Pas de plaisir. Ni de colère. Ni d'angoisse. Seulement d'une émotion qui serrait sa gorge et pliait son regard. La beauté incisive, cette fois vulnérable. Fragile.

"L'implication... émotionnelle n'a jamais... été mon fort. Ni même une expérience très productive. Sauf avec toi Jane. Tu es ma meilleure amie, tu es ma famille. Et... JE- T-AIME..."

Ces mots... ces mots étaient un crime, Jane pensa. Une transgression qui aurait dû surgir du tartare et qui semblait descendre du ciel.

Jane sut que jamais Maura ne les avaient prononcé de cette manière, aussi nus et forts.

"Maur..."

De nouveau, le médecin l'interrompit d'un geste, cette fois en larmes.

"Si je dois ouvrir cette porte... avec toi, j'ai besoin de règles Jane"

A ces mots, la brune se crispa. Par réflex.

_Absolument pas merci du tout Soeur Winifred. _pensa-t-elle.

Prenant son souffle, Jane, adulte et effrayée, acquiesça pour l'encourager à poursuivre.

"Règle n° 1 : Pas de rendez vous"

La brune leva un sourcil.

"Avec d'autres, précisa le médecin, je ne suis pas douée pour mentir, tu le sais.

Règle n°2 : d'ailleurs je ne mentirai pas à ta famille. Ils m'ont appris à m'ouvrir quand je voulais me taire et je veux pas désapprendre ça ."

Jane acquiesça une nouvelle fois, l'émotion déchirante dans sa gorge.

"Règle n°3 : je ne veux plus JAMAIS, JAMAIS apprendre qu'il t'ait arrivé quelque chose, entendre d'une infirmière que tu vas bien et me demander le coeur brisé pourquoi au monde tu ne m'as appelée toi même. Et pourquoi je ne suis pas avec toi dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Ca fait trop mal."

La voix tremblante Maura prit une seconde pour rassembler ses esprits.

"Si une de ces règles est hors de ta portée, sois honnête avec moi et je ferai ce que j'ai fais les 5 dernières années : essayer de toutes mes forces d'être la meilleure amie possible et être heureuse"

Essuyant ses larmes, Maura détourna son regard, épuisée.

"Arrête avec ces brocolis"

La blonde leva son regard, incrédule, pour regarder ensuite ses mains qui s'étaient mis en marche toutes seules. Elle sourit dans la lourdeur de ses émotions. Elle éclatèrent de rirent toutes les deux.

Jane se leva ensuite, l'expression de son visage si calme. Et son regard si sombre.

Près de Maura, elle entoura la taille gracieuse de ses bras et serra contre elle. Leurs deux soupirs s'élevèrent dans le silence.

"Tu aurais fais un scandale" murmura Jane avec un sourire.

A l'incompréhension qu'elle put sentir sur le front collé au sien elle précisa :

" A l'hôpital, tu aurais traumatisé les infirmières et fait courir les agents des affaires internes dans les jupes de leur mère, la queue entre les jambes..."

Maura réfléchit et sourit. Effectivement.

Leurs visages dangereusement proches, les deux jeunes femmes sentirent leurs coeurs serrer et se répandre péniblement l'une pour l'autre.

"Si ça arrive encore, susurra la blonde... tu devras me laisser faire" finit-elle sérieusement.

Jane sentit sa poitrine brûler.

"D'accord"

Un sourire encore sur les lèvres, elle se pencha et cueillit celles de Maura. Dans un baiser humide, intense, désespéré. Plein de défaite et de promesses.

Les années de tensions avaient peut-être écrit ça dès la première seconde. La première étincelle avait peut-être scellé l'incendie à venir. Les brûlures auraient peut-être pu être moins nombreuses.

Des questions toujours étranges, inévitables sans doute. Après avoir traversé les flammes.

Après avoir accepté le feu.

"Jane...emmène-moi dans la chambre et fais moi l'amour, fort"

End Game.

* * *

><p>Note de l'auteur :<p>

Cette fanfiction est arrivée à sa fin. Un défi relevé comme il a pu, de décrire le désordre sans s'étendre. Un texte dont l'objectif était d'aller à l'essentiel. Tout dire en disant peu...

Une expérience intéressante pour moi.

Merci pour vos retours. Les mots aussi formateurs soient-ils à écrire, prennent vie quand ils sont lus.

A bientôt.

Ngie.


End file.
